


Boys of Summer

by VantheKeyofLain



Series: Can You Love Me Again? [2]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, That sets a whole new world in motion, The start of Louise Belcher learning a thing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantheKeyofLain/pseuds/VantheKeyofLain
Summary: A day at the beach leads to Louise finally realizing an integral game changer. Implied Louise/Logan, one sided Andy/Louise & Ollie/Louise, Obvious Tina/JJ. *[Ages: LBB - 24, T/J - 21, G- 19, L/A/O - 17] Anywho, swearing, sexual implications, beer. You've been warned. (*Ages changed due to fitting within continuity of stories in the CYLMA universe/timeline)
Relationships: Louise Belcher/Andy Pesto/Ollie Pesto, Louise Belcher/Logan Bush, Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Series: Can You Love Me Again? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740580
Kudos: 16





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my (technically) second Bob's Burger's fic; though certainly not my last. This one-shot I had posted up on my Tumblr account, I decided I wanted to post here as well in order to share the love that is Andy x Louise x Ollie.
> 
> Like, the most amazing and perfect OT3 I have ever had! Actually, it's the only Ot3 I've ever had. It would take as long as this fic for to to just explain how amazingly well these three could just be together and be happy. . . well, I guess I sort of have with this fic! Well, not this one in particular; others would be much more nice or sweet and focused on the love... this is like, before all that.
> 
> I've also decided this fits into my CYLMA universe, set some 10 years after the end of that arc. And yes, I am working on chapter 2 and about half way to finished. Okay, enough of all this; let's get to the point of why you're here.
> 
> Disc: I do not own Bob's Burgers and this is purely for entertainment's sake only.

**Boys of Summer**

* * *

"A little to the left. Little more. Little more. Just a teeny bit - there! Right there. Oh and bring me a beer when you get that in. A cold one. Not that nasty lukewarm shit you keep trying to get me to drink."

A hummed chuckle was given to this 'demand.'

"Would the lady like it with a little umbrella as well?"

"Yes, she would, actually. Chop chop!"

Louise Belcher stretched herself out on the long folding chair she currently sat atop. The shade provided by the large beach umbrella that had been placed for her gave her quite the impressive amount of cover; tucked away from the sun's harsh rays.

Taking in her surroundings of the beach before her, Louise let a long relaxing sigh slip passed her lips as she lay back. A moment later, and her umbrella boy came back with an ice cold beer; complete with a little umbrella covering the lip of the bottle.

"Ha! You actually had these."

"Of course!"

"Thank you, Oliver; that will be all." Louise leaned back, and gave him a 'shoo' motion with her hand.

Oliver Pesto, or 'Ollie' as he preferred to be called, gave a hum of a chuckle and shook his head. He stood and looked over the beach, looking out at the water. He was excited to have this day at the beach; it had been awhile since they'd had a real day off.

Turning his gaze away from the water, he look over to his brother whom was sitting under the umbrella at the end of Louise's chair. The other twin was finishing blowing up an inflatable raft.

"Let me have that raft, brother! I want to go swimming!"

"Here, but be careful! Don't lose this one." The other boy looked up and tossed the lightweight floaty chair at his brother.

"I won't! Promise!" Ollie said, as he dashed off towards the water.

Andrew Pesto, known as Andy by everyone he knew, leaned back on his hands and gave a long sigh of exhaustion.

"If you're done, you can move on to the next task."

Andy turn his head towards the girl on the chair and fixed her with a slightly annoyed look.

"Do it yourself! You've made us set up everything for you already. Hell, you make us do everything for you everyday as it is."

Louise sat up, rummaged around in her beach bag and pulled out a bottle; tossing it to the blond by her feet.

"And that's how I like it. Now be a good boy for Mama and lather me up. I'll be damned if I leave here looking like a third degree burn victim."

Andy hummed a growl like noise a moment before picking up the bottle of sunscreen and moving over to the youngest Belcher. She'd already turned over so her back was exposed and she untied her bikini top so there would be no lines, if in case she did tan.

Drizzling the smooth cream onto her back in a loose 'S' patterned, and then a little onto his hand, Andy carefully began to smooth the skin protectent across the girls back; up and down, back and forth, along the shoulders and the back of her neck.

Louise murmured a few times; enjoying the sensation of the rubdown. It was like have a personal massage you didn't have to pay for. Once more, the kid knew how to use his hands, and knew just exactly which way to move his hands across her body.

Precious, precious few people had the privilege and trust earned from Louise Belcher that she would allow to touch her. Her family was obviously a default. The twins had also earned her trust at some point in time. She wasn't sure when. Perhaps the first time she'd binge drank and was stuck over the toilet for four hours? The boys had taken turns keeping her up, hydrating her, rubbing her back. The whole time she'd been bitching about something…

Andy made a few last motions along the top of her back and down her sides; his hands gliding over her now with the applied cream. His eyes were unfocused and his thoughts were far away. How had this happened? These thoughts; these feelings, this need…

How and why had he let himself fall so completely under this woman's spell? She was so much trouble, so much hassle, so much demand…

She pissed him off fifty percent of the time. She pushed his buttons more than she did his brother. She often forgot about them after a particular day's shenanigans…

At some point when they were thirteen, Andy and Ollie had started to show personality differences. Ollie, in all his charm, had become more sensitive, but more open, honest, happy, and in general all around optimistic about everything. Andy, on the other hand, started getting quick to anger, grumpy, and less likely to trust anyone he didn't know. On certain occasions, the two twins were night and day. Yet, they still shared so very much. They still had their humor and jokes. They still had each others' backs and each other.

They just, now, also had Louise. In a manner of speaking.

Andy sighed and pulled his hands away.

"Done."

"Oiled like a Seel. Perfect. Maybe one day, I'll let you get the rest of me." Louise sat up, and shot him a catty smirk while she tied her top back into place.

Andy swallowed, about to retort to this, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Ah, Bun-Bun and Tweedle Dumb… Where's Tweedle Dumber I wonder."

Louise and Andy turned towards the voice to see none other than Logan Barry Bush walking up towards their little spot away from the crowded surf.

"Logan." Andy gave him a blank look.

"Oh, Logan, I didn't think you'd be here, you know, out during the day with the sun."

"Ah, but I heard her majesty was taking her family court of fools out to the beach and thought I should grace her with my presence."

"Kiss Ass." Louise sat up and scooted over a little on her chair as Logan invited himself to sit down upon it.

The older boy looked her over, and leaned into her, whispering something into her ear. The look on her face changed; though only someone who had known Louise for most her life would see the subtle change. It was in her eyes, mostly, and the tiniest quirk of her lips.

Andy caught them, and felt a slight scowl cross his face.

Louise stood from her chair then, followed by Logan. The young woman took the sunglasses adorning her head in hand and tossed them into the chair. Andy gave her a look of confusion and opened his mouth to voice this but she waved him off.

"I'll be back in a bit. Go do whatever."

She turned and began walking away, followed by Logan. He watched the two walk towards the parking lot. He didn't bother watching them any longer, and got up and headed down the beach.

Ollie had noticed something going on from afar and a small frown had graced his normally peaceful face when he saw Logan enter the scene. Just as he thought, Louise went off with the older boy and Andy stalked off in the opposite direction. Ollie sighed.

"Have you ever wanted something you couldn't have, Gene?"

Gene Belcher, who Ollie had been swimming with this whole time, turned towards his Pesto friend.

"First Class and a Fab Ass; every day." Gene pointed up towards the sky.

Ollie laughed, and shook his head.

~ o ~

Andy threw open the door to a small, off the beaten path, public access beach hut with a bang.

Said hut had been abandoned some time ago, but the ragtag group of Belcher-Pesto had gotten together and fixed it up and it was once again a nice little retreat for the overheated. It wasn't too fancy, but it did have a little porch outside, a small kitchen - mostly a bar - a tiny bathroom and a small bedroom. No one really knew about it except for them and a few friends, so it was a perfect little place to go and hide.

"JESUS FUCK!"  
"AHH!"

Or fuck.

"SHIT! WHAT THE GODDAMN HELL!?" Andy jerked on his feet, swinging around and slamming the door closed behind him, but not turning around.

"ON THE BAR? SERIOUSLY? THERE'S A FUCKING BED!"

"The springs hurt my back. I think it needs a new mattress." Came a woman's slightly monotone voice.

"Sometimes, you don't make it that far. Besides that, there's this thing called knocking." Replied an agitated male voice.

"There's this thing called a lock, and you use it to lock a door, to prevent, oh I don't know, me finding my bro fucking his girlfriend? Pardon. Fiance." Andy replied back just as agitated.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Tina Belcher huffed, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I thought I had, but, I kind of had other things on my mind." Jimmy Pesto Jr, eldest of the Pesto brothers trio, huffed back in reply.

"Do tell." Tina grinned, pulling her betrothed to her for a kiss.

"Guys? Right here. Would very much like to get a drink." Andy spoke at the door.

"We're decent, we're decent." Jimmy Jr said as he broke away from Tina.

With ease, the male dancer lifted the girl from her seated position atop the bar, and brought her to the floor. Tina stood, and smoothed out the fabric of the swimsuit wrap she wore over her bikini bottoms. Andy peeked behind him to see that, indeed, both were dressed more like they intended to actually go swimming in the ocean, and not each other.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Jimmy Jr asked his younger brother as he grabbed his tank top off the stool next to him.

Andy remained silent as he shuffled passed them; hoping to find something in the mini fridge that would numb his brain.

"Nothing; just… don't worry about it."

"You sure you're okay? Is there something we can get for you?" Tina moved over towards the younger pesto boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Andy gave the older girl a small smile and nodded his head.

"I'll be alright, thanks. Just need to cool off a bit."

"Okay; just let us know if you need anything. We'll be out by the water." Tina gave the boy a smile and moved back over to Jimmy Jr.

"Thanks, Sis."

Tina blushed and smiled a little wider, holding back a small laugh. Jimmy Jr shook his head, but was blushing the same. Both Andy and Ollie had started, on occasion, calling Tina 'Sis' right after their brother had proposed to the girl. It had been right at the end of one of Jimmy Jr's dance troop's numbers. It was a routine they did at the Wharf Arts Center once a week - a public show.

Yet that day, at the very end of the routine, instead of doing his normal down slide split, he had done a running hand spring, ending in an axle spin hand stand right in front of the railing; right in front of Tina sitting in the front row. And with slow ease, the dancer had reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box, and held it out to her.

Needless to say, the crowd went crazy that day.

That was two years ago.

Andy was brought out of his thoughts when the two gave a quick 'See you later' and departed the small hut. Returning back to the task he started, he found nothing he wanted, so he settled on taking a coke.

Moving out from behind the bar, Andy leaned against the wall separating this room from the bedroom. He didn't know what to think, or why he was getting so irate over something he had no power over. Why should he care, anyways? It's not like Louise ever really thought about either of them as more than her whipping bitches…

Right?

The door opened again, and in walked none other than the devil herself.

"Whoa-ho, I knew I smelled sex and shame in here. I just passed by Tina and Jim; what did you do, bust up their love fest?"

"Yeah, kinda." Andy took a swig of the coke he had, not really looking at the girl.

"So what's crawled up your ass lately?"

"Why are you still fucking around with that guy?" Andy finally looked up at her.

The first think he noticed was the blaringly obvious hickey on the nape of her next, and what looked like the imprint of a seat belt strap and buckle just above her left hip.

"Not that I have to give you a reason, but I can't help but not want to be around him. He's like me; wild, manipulative, cunning… I want to tear him apart and see if what makes him tick is the same as me."

"And getting to screw him is a bonus, I'm sure."

Louise gave the boy a cold stare, turning to face him completely.

"If you have something to say, Andrew, then say it."

"I hate him. I can't stand him. Yet, you're in love with him and I'm forced to accept it."

Louise snorted and burst into a huge laughing fit.

"I'm not in love with him." Louise said, trying to calm herself.

Andy looked confused.

"I despise him. I loath him. He boils my blood and makes me so angry. He's the perfect blend of bad, good, controlling, charm and desire. He gets under my skin and creates a rash. He's completely horrible. Yet that's what makes him so completely beautiful."

There was a long pause, as Louise finished her rambling; starring off in the distance. Andy tossed his empty coke can in a wastebasket near the bar.

"I could be that."

Louise snapped out of her thoughts; her gaze locked to his own.

"I could be that for you."

Louise kept her stone gaze on him for a moment, before swiftly turning towards his direction and advancing on him. She reached out a hand and used it to slam the boy against the wall.

"No. You will never be like that."

Andy inhaled sharpy.

"I won't let you. You could never be like that if you tried."

She pulled her hand back, and began to move away. Yet Andy was so irate by her words - words seemingly full of condescence - that he reached out and grabbed her wrist. In one fluid motion, Louise found her back against the wall, and a moment later he was pushing against her with his entire body.

His face mere inches from hers; she could feel his own breath on her lips. The hand that wasn't holding onto her wrist had flown up to her neck; his fingers cupping the side and his thumb propped up just beneath her chin.

Slowly, Louise's eyes widened as she studied the boy's face; and the feel of his body pressing tightly against hers and -

Oh.

Oh dear god.

A small fire began to burn in her stomach, and something raced down her spine. Every sensitive spot on her body suddenly became that much more so, and the dull aching throb she was beginning to feel was becoming all to real for her.

And just as quickly as this moment came to pass, so did it end. He broke away quickly, moving backwards a step. His expression one of shame and hurt. He was out the front door before she could say anything; still locked in a sudden wave of aching lust.

What the hell was that?

It was then that Ollie walked in to find Louise looking ruffled and in shock. The boy moved over to her quickly, looking her over for any signs of someone having hurt her in any way.

"Louise are you alright? Did you and brother have another fight? What's wrong?"

Louise swallowed, trying to recollect herself and slowly, turned to face the kindly boy.

"I need to know, and don't you dare lie to me."

Ollie looked surprised, but nodded; his eyes slightly widened.

Puzzle pieces where starting to fall into place, and she was starting to see the start of a very large and complicated picture. One she never had imagined she'd be a part of.

"You and Andy…"

She swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Are you in love with me?" Her gaze was a stony as she could make it.

Ollie blinked at her, still the look of surprise on his face, until her words sunk in. He gave her one of the brightest smiles she'd ever seen from the boy.

"Of course we are."

He tossed it out so nonchalantly, as if he was telling her it was sunny outside. Louise stared at the boy. Why? How? For what reason had she ever given them?

She watched as the boy moved towards the fridge and grabbed out a drink as well as one more. He walked back towards he girl and placed it in her hands.

"We both fell in love with you a long time ago. We just want you to be happy, so we've done everything we could. We just, go about it differently, I suppose. I don't want to see you hurt Louise, so it kills me a little when you keep going back to Logan. I know it kills Andy too. I can feel it. But if that's what will make you happy, then all I can do is be here for you. We both are."

He gave her another smile, before leaning down slightly, and giving her a soft, gentle kiss to her temple. And then the boy was out the door, no doubt going to find his brother in an effort to calm him down.

Louise let go of the breath she'd been holding. Those words. Those heartfelt spoken words. For once in her life, Louise was at a complete and utter loss. When had it happened? Why her, of all people? She couldn't fathom why. And she couldn't fathom her life without them. Not after this many years. At some point they'd become so intertwined and an integral part of her life.

And now; now the dynamic had changed.

She just didn't know if it would end up being for the better, or for the worse.

~ x ~


End file.
